1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hygienic fleece consisting of a web of cotton wool covered by a fluff-proof nonwoven surface layer. It also relates to a method of making this fleece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Web-form cotton wool fleeces are widely used for absorbing body fluid, for example, in surgical dressings, panty liners and in plugs of the type used for absorbing menstrual secretion (so-called tampons). In the manufacturing process, the cotton wool web is consolidated either by calendering or by needle punching and subsequently compressed into cylindrical form. Since the starting material consists of individual fibers having an average length of from 20 to 40 mm, fibers or pieces of cotton wool can remain behind in the wound, vagina, etc. after removal of the surgical dressing or tampon and can cause inflammation.
Accordingly, attempts have been made to prevent the release of fluff by separately wrapping the cotton wool web in a nonwoven material. In such processes, a cotton wool web is wrapped overlappingly in a nonwoven fabric or the like. In the manufacture of tampons, the cotton wool web is then cut into lengths and, after the recovery cord has been attached, is introduced into a compression chamber either linearly or after turning through 90.degree.. The tampons obtained in this way are either fully wrapped longitudinally and open at either end or, alternatively, are wrapped at their ends and have an open cut surface extending in the longitudinal direction.
Processes for completely wrapping a tampon are described in German application Nos. 32 36 540 and 32 36 541. In the first application, No. 32 36 540, complete wrapping of the tampon is obtained by a process in which the free cut edges formed after wrapping of the cotton wool web in a fluff-free material are folded over onto the surface of the wrapped cotton wool web and pressed onto that surface. To that end, the manufacturing process comprises a corresponding step in which the length of cotton wool web separated off and wrapped passes onto a guide belt where it is folded over by means of guide plates at the free cut edges and subjected to compression.
In the process according to the second application, No. 32 36 541, the edges remaining open after wrapping of the cotton wool web in the covering material and separation into individual lengths are sealed.
In all processes other than that described and claimed herein, a separate nonwoven material is required for wrapping the cotton wool web. This requirement is unfavorable both in regard to the consumption of material and also in regard to the manufacturing equipment and procedures involved.